Drum bodies provide a resonant cavity for the vibrations initiated by the stick hitting the head. Thus, the sound produced depends upon the quality of the body's construction. In the case of snare drums, the body determines the nature of the vibrations passing to the head and the snares on the lower side and thus the quality of their tone as well.
Many drum bodies currently have a construction of plywood. Typically, the material includes five to seven thin plies of wood glued together with their grains running in crossing directions. Bending the plywood then forms the circular configuration of the body.
Shaping the plywood, however, places it under stress. As a result, it displays a lower capacity for transmitting vibrations and thus reduces the desired tone from the drum. It also shows a propensity for interferring with the passage of vibrations from the upper to the lower head of a snare drum.
Furthermore, the glue between the plywood layers also has a tendency to absorb and dampen vibrations from the heads. In particular, the glue also appears at the upper and lower edges upon which rest the heads. This direct contact between the heads and the glues also destroys vibrations that could create the desired tone.
In addition, the grain in the several layers of the plywood run at crossing directions. Thus, a strong attack on the drum head creates vibrations in the separate layers which can, in fact, cancel each other. Furthermore, plywood, when placed under the pressure of the heads, can change its shape. This change in shape causes the body to lose some of its capability to transfer and transmit vibrations. Especially do drum bodies losing their shape suffer in their capability of properly transmitting the vibrations for loud tones.
As an alternative to plywood for bodies, other drum manufacturers utilize metal. However, metal can also lose its round shape if the player tightens the drum head in a circle. Again, the transmission of vibrations suffers. Accordingly, the player must take care to tighten points on opposite sides of the drum in an effort to keep it from losing its desired round shape.
Furthermore, wood produces a warmer tone than metal. As a result, drum bodies made of metal do not satisfy many discerning ears.
In addition, presently available drum bodies have only a limited "sweet" area which gives a desired sound when contacted with the drumstick and properly affects the snares when present. The player, accordingly, must take care not to hit the head outside of this area. Furthermore, the drum must undergo preparation for the specific type of playing, loud or soft, that the player intends. If set for loud, a light stroke does not produce an adequate tone or contact of the snares with the lower head. If set for soft, a hard stroke will cause the drum to "choke".
Thus, drum manufacturers have used various types of construction for drum bodies including those discussed above. However, each shows some drawbacks in use. Accordingly, the search for an improved drum body continues.